Desperte
by Eliih Him
Summary: Es extraño como una simple persona puede llegar a cambiar toda tu vida, ya sea para bien o para mal. En este caso es para bien, ya que cuando Shaoran la conoció, él estaba a punto de entrar en depresión por la muerte de una de las personas más importantes para él.


**¡Hola! Bueno nadie me conoce aquí ._.**

**Emmm esté es mi primer fic de esta pareja… bien de este anime mejor dicho u.u**

**Espero que les gusten ^u^**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece;**

**#La canción tampoco es mía, es de Mc Stoner – Desperté;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

¡Demonios no me puedo concentrar! No sé porque ahora recuerdo el día en que la conocí.

Desperté gracias a la luz de tus ojos

Hoy quiero encadenarme a ti y no abrir el cerrojo

Me enamore de ti porque eres diferente

Quiero darte amor y no hay quien lo impida

Mi papá había fallecido y mi mamá decidió que debíamos mudarnos a Japón, ya que vivíamos en Hong Kong, habré tenido dieciséis años cuando paso eso. Mi padre era mi mejor amigo y mi confidente, y que muriera me dejo devastado.

El primer día que fui me hicieron presentarme frente a todos, cuando me dijeron donde debía sentarme vi que había una chica de cabellos castaños claros un poco largos y de unos… hermosos ojos verdes, parecían dos esmeraldas. Vi cómo me sonreía, era muy hermosa su sonrisa.

Al pasar los días ella se me acercaba para intentar hablar conmigo, ella me preguntaba y yo le respondía con monosílabos, creo que con eso entendió que no me gustaba mucho hablar.

Al principio creí que ella al ser una chica linda, que estaba en el grupo de porristas y que tenía a muchos chicos que estaban enamorados de ella, iba a ser como todas, una malcriada, idiota y chillona niña que le gusta llamar la atención. Qué equivocado que estaba. Resulto ser muy buena, honesta, deportista y muy pero muy despistada. Era diferente a todas las demás. Creo que eso fue lo que me enamoro al principio.

Te hare feliz no importa que hable la gente

Aquí no hay Money pero hay amor si medida

Dame un abrazo mientras al oído te explico

Que eres la mujer perfecta el sueño de cualquier chico

Con la muerte de mi padre yo cambie mucho. Me vestía como si fuera un delincuente por así decirlo. Toda mi ropa de colores verde oscuro o negra.

Cuando Sakura, así se llama, empezó a juntarse conmigo, empecé a sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, esa chica sí que me hacía reír. Un día gracias a mi primo Eriol, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ella y que según Eriol era totalmente correspondido aunque no le creía mucho. Me dijo que le dijera de lo que sentía, yo le había contestado que no tenía nada que decirle, pero el muy traidor se había ido corriendo hasta donde estaban Sakura y sus amigas. Le había agarrado a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo corriendo junto con él. Yo los había seguido. Cuando estuvimos los tres solos Eriol le dijo que yo estaba enamorado de ella, luego de eso se fue caminando tranquilamente como si nada.

Me quede en silencio con Sakura y ella lo rompió, me pregunto si era verdad eso que dijo Eriol y no me quedo de otra que decirle lo que sentía. Me sorprendió cuando ella se abalanzo hacia a mí y me beso. Nos hicimos novios desde ese momento.

Pasaron las semana y escuche por los pasillos que decían que yo no me merecía a Sakura y pensaban que ella estaba ciega por haber aceptado ser mi novia y que nunca podría hacerla feliz. Pero que idiotez, yo sí la hare feliz sin importar lo que digan estos envidiosos. Sakura será la hija de un arqueólogo famoso y que yo lo sea "un don nadie" como me sabían decir todos aquí, puedo no tener todo dinero como para darme lujos pero tengo ella sabe que mi amor es verdadero.

Cada segundo que paso a tu lado niña es hermoso

Eres la primera mujer que me logra poner nervioso

Un beso tuyo recarga todas mis pilas

Y si estas en peligro por ti derroto a godzilla

El tiempo asa muy rápido cuando estamos juntos, pero todo el tiempo que paso con ella es hermoso, increíble e inolvidable, unos recuerdos que los guardare bajo de llave dentro de mi mente si es necesario.

Aunque no me lo crean ella fue la primera chica que me puso nervioso y bueno lo sigue siendo a pesar de los años.

Tú dime que es lo que quieres y lo consigo

Soy tu novio princesa y también tu mejor amigo

Puedes confiar en que nunca te he de traicionarte

Y para que esto no falle pondré todo de mi parte

Recuerdo todas las veces en que quería consentirla con algún regalo o llevarla a comer a algún lado, pero ella casi nunca quería que yo gastase nada con ella, me decía que con solo tenerme a su lado era el mejor regalo que podría haberle hecho.

Pero eso si sonará raro pero yo siempre me acordaba de hacer algo cuando cumplíamos un mes más. Seré un chico pero tengo buena memoria, Eriol me jode que diciendo que yo en ese sentido a veces parezco la novia en vez del novio… pero que idiota, pero bueno sin este idiota nunca me habría atrevido a decirle lo que siento a Sakura.

Te vi

Y supe que lo nuestro era verdad…

Supe que esto podría funcionar…

Y resulto…

Y ahora eres quien quiero amar…

Cada día que la veo me sigo diciendo que esto es de verdad, lo sé porque yo la amo a ella no me importa que sea la heredera de todo lo que tiene su padre.

Quisiera ver la cara de todos aquellos que decían que esto no iba a durar, que me cansaría de Sakura o ella de mí, que yo solo me intereso en Sakura por todo lo que ella tiene y que ella sería muy ilusa sí seguía conmigo. ¡Ja! Ellos no saben nada, solo lo dicen porque aún no se han enamorado de verdad.

Ella es mi vida entera, sin ella yo seguiría sumergido en el dolor de la perdida, nunca habría vuelto a sonreír, pero ella llego a mi vida, despertándome de toda la oscuridad que albergaba en mi interior.

Desde que te vi me di cuenta que tú eras la ideal

Me asombre tanto, hasta dude que fueras real

Poco a poco me fui perdiendo en ti me di cuenta

Que eras más que una cara bonita, una mujer

De a deberás

Desde el día en que la conocí, que regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que ella tiene, supe que ella era la perfección hecha carne, perfecta para mí, sonara cursi pero ella era mi alma gemela, la persona a la que estaba destinado.

Ella es una caja de sorpresas, todos los días desde que la conozco me sorprende con cada cosa que me sale, ella hace que mi vida sea muy entretenida cuando estoy con ella.

Lo digo en serio cuando digo que estaba equivocado con la idea que al ser una cara bonita sería como las demás hijas de papi, resulto ser una mujer hecha y derecha, lo repito no es como las demás ella es única.

A hora te pienso cada segundo y yo creo

Que eres la mujer ideal, la que cualquiera desea

De tantos logros tú eres mi mayor trofeo

Jimena Navarrete a tu lado se ve fea

No le miento cuando le digo que la pienso todo el maldito día. Odio sentir celos, sonora estúpido ya que confió ciegamente en ella, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, cuando salimos por ahí a pasear o comer veo como todos esos babosos se le quedan mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne y ellos unos perros hambrientos.

He logrado mucho en estos cinco años, pero el mejor fue cuando tenía dieciséis y ella acepto ser mi novia.

Es divertido verte cuando te sonrojo

En tan encantador perderme en tus bellos ojos

Solo el salir contigo, es que dejo de ser tan flojo

Si alguien te dice cosas la neta que si me enojo

Me gusta cuando provoco un sonrojo en ella, es tierno verla así aunque ella piense que es vergonzoso.

Cuando ella me dice que se enamoró de mis ojos y que le gustan, pero es que mis ojos son comunes, son marrones por dios, todos tienen estos ojos es lo que nunca comprenderé, en cambio los de ellas son únicos son verde esmeralda tiene un brillo especial que hicieron que me enamorara de ellos.

Eres la mujer más bella, nena que he visto

Me has enseñado de nada sirve el rencor

Eres el milagro que me hace creer en cristo

No soy tu primer amor pero si seré el mejor

Recuerdo el día en que estábamos en el parque hablando de nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos, cuando ella me pidió que le comprara un helado, yo fui. Cuando volvía con su helado y mi malteada, vi que Sakura estaba con unas tipas que ni recuerdo sus nombres como si eso importara, escuche como le decían a Sakura que era una cualquiera por cambiar a un tal Yukito por en tan poco tiempo. Ella me había hablado de él, según lo que me dijo ella lo había encontrado besándose con su hermano en el cuarto de este. No soporte más cuando vi en los ojos de mi pequeña lágrimas asomándose, fui hacia donde estaban esas y me lleve a Sakura conmigo, claro que con lo apurado y molesto que estaba les tire "accidentalmente" el helado y la malteada que tenía. No me arrepiento de eso. Pero si no fueran mujeres les juro que las hubiera mandado al hospital.

Te vi

Y supe que lo nuestro era verdad…

Supe que esto podría funcionar…

Y resulto…

Y ahora eres quien quiero amar…

No crean que después de todo esto que les conté, fuimos la pareja del "vivieron felices ara siempre", seguimos teniendo nuestros problemas con su padre que aún no acepta que su hija se halla casado con un don nadie, creo que aunque le demuestre de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella nunca me ha aceptar; no estoy siendo pesimista pero soy una abogado con mucho prestigio y pero él aún cree que soy muy poca cosa. Pero bueno si me acepta bien por nosotros pero sí aun no lo hace bueno eso no me importa, pero no quiere decir que le falte el respeto mi madre me educo bien como para hacer eso.

― ¡Shaoran! ― me gritaron.

Salte del sillón en el que estaba sentado y voltee a ver a la persona que me había asustado.

―Demonios Sakura me asustaste ―le reclame viéndola seriamente.

No me respondió, solo me sonrió y me saco la lengua. Ya lo dije ella era mi pequeña.

―Te estuve hablando desde hace más de quince minutos y tú no respondías por lo que decidí gritarte para ver si así despertabas de tu ensoñación ― dijo Sakura sonriendo.

―Lo siento estaba pensando, pero bueno dime como te fue ― dije sentándome en el sillón y viendo sus ropas.

―Cansador, pero divertido, esos niños son unos inquietos y traviesos ― dijo sonriendo al recordar su día en el jardín de infantes.

―Me imagino, recuerdas el día en que te fui a buscar y me tiraron bombitas con pintura ― bien eso me causa gracia, nunca me habían tirado nada y que ellos lo hicieran me hizo reír.

― ¡Oh vamos Shaoran! Se ve que te divertiste con su pequeña broma ― se largó a reír.

―Bien lo acepto ― dije cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos en señal de derrota.

― ¿Ya terminaste? ― me pregunto sentándose en mi regazo.

―Sí vámonos ― le dije levantándome y guardando las cosas en mi maletín.

―Claro tenemos que darnos una ducha que hoy iremos a cenar con mi papá ― dijo Sakura caminado hacía la puerta.

―Genial ― susurre para mí.

Diablos me olvide que esta noche íbamos a cenar con él, hubiera comido algo antes de que Sakura llegara, espero que no trate de envenenarme. Bueno por las dudas deséenme suerte.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Horrible? ¿Más que menos? ¿Menos que más?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado que conste que hice lo mejor que pude u.u**

**Acepto todo tipos de críticas menos las que me pueden lastimas T^T**

**Okno jajaja acepto todas XD**

**Bueno me despido…**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos! ;)**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
